


Safety

by The Hag (hagsrus)



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Boys in Chains, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-20
Updated: 2011-08-20
Packaged: 2017-10-22 20:34:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/242305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hagsrus/pseuds/The%20Hag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was my first Pros story, written without seeing the show and under heavy fanfiction influence. My perceptions have changed substantially since then!</p><p>I'd prefer it to be read with no warnings, but have included one at the end. (No death)</p><p>[July 1998, revised June 2001, November 2004]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safety

[Warning appears at the end]

The click of the disengaging safety catch seemed to echo through the flat.

Doyle, searching the fridge for beer, spun, reflexes hair- triggered. "Hey, don't wave that about, mate! It's pointin' right at me! If you're gonna clean it--"

"Not cleaning it yet, Doyle. May need to use it."

"Someone here?" All senses bristling, Doyle rapidly scanned for signs, sounds, scent of an intruder. "Where? Who--?"

"Just us, flower. Just you 'n me."

Doyle froze. Green eyes narrowed, locked with Bodie's blue gaze for an interminable moment, then "Will you get that bloody gun out of my face!"

"Had it with the cockteasing, Doyle--tonight you're getting fucked."

"Wha--?"

"Just shut it, Doyle. Don't want no more of your lip. Fed up to me back teeth with it."

"Bo--"

"Said shut it! Turn round--get your hands against the wall, sunshine--and don't even think about trying to kick me. I know all your lovely little moves."

"You lost your bleedin' mind?" Tense as a coiled spring, green eyes glaring back, calculating, discarding, recalculating disarmament strategies.

"Not been in me right mind for weeks, Doyle." With slow menace Bodie closed the distance between them. "Kneecap you if you don't turn round NOW!"

The gun's angle had already lowered to enforce the threat.

"You--"

"NOW!"

Blue and green stares locked for long seconds. The gun didn't waver.

"Now, you cockteasing little sod--or I'll do 'em both. NOW!!"

"Fuckin' kill you, Bodie!" Doyle's teeth were bared in a feral snarl as he lunged forward. But his momentum betrayed him into Bodie's power, and an instant later he was blinking dazed and disbelieving from the floor. Bodie, gun discarded, was pinning him with one knee, twisting his right arm behind him with one hand while the other delved for the shoulder- holster, skimming the captured weapon away.

"Pathetic," Bodie sneered, grappling to secure Doyle's other wrist. "Temper's gonna be the death of you yet. Macklin saw that, he'd have kittens. Fucking suicidal thing to do, petal." He twisted the captive arms high behind Doyle's back, triggering a groan from the other man's throat. "Break your wrists without even thinking twice, sunshine--go nice with the kneecaps."

"Why--Whadya want, you mad bugger!"

"Yeah," Bodie agreed. "That's me, all right. Gonna screw that arse you been wriggling in front of me. Sending me mad for it. Not given it a moment's rest since you sussed out I'm bi, have you! Big bleedin' laugh far as you're concerned, innit? Well, guess what, sunshine, joke's on you now!"

"Haven't... didn't..." Another agonised groan as Bodie heaved him up from the floor and shook him, then hauled him stumbling and dazed and struggling into the bedroom.

"Look, sunshine--all ready for you."

Doyle snarled at the sight of the two sets of handcuffs secured to the headrail, one loop of each dangling open and ready. Bodie shook him again and lunged with him onto the bed, pinning him with his whole weight while he wrestled Doyle's right hand into one of the cuffs and clicked it shut.

Bodie sniggered triumphantly, and went to retrieve his gun, deaf to the furious tirade that followed. Doyle fell silent as he returned, focussing, preparing for whatever this combat was going to be.

"Now listen good, sunshine." Carefully out of range of any move Doyle might try, Bodie aimed once more at the right knee. Doyle squirmed away from the threat, and Bodie laughed. "You can't get away, petal. Could gutshoot you anytime, and that's a real sod of a way to go. But I'll do it with your own gun if you don't behave."

Another long moment while the glowering Doyle found no mercy in the dark blue gaze riveted on him. He chewed his sensuous lower lip nervously. Then the green eyes were lowered.

"Yeah? Gonna act like a gentleman, are we?"

Silence.

Bodie set the gun down well out of grabbing distance and reached for Doyle's left wrist, tugged, caught at Doyle's hair to avert the imminent danger of being bitten to the bone, pulling him onto his back and securing the wrist into the other cuff. A final brief furious resistance, then it was done.

"Now," Bodie murmured, "tell you how it's gonna be. Look at me, petal."

Narrowed eyes were raised.

"Told you I'm out of my tiny pervert mind, Doyle," Bodie said softly. "Don't care if this is the last bloody day I live, but I'm going to have you, and if you act sensible you can walk away after. Or you can end up crippled for life. Or dead, messy and slow and really painful. Up to you now."

He picked up the gun, clicked the safety.

"It's secure now, sunshine, but it only takes a moment."

He slid the weapon gently over Doyle's damaged cheek, down around his jaw, coming to rest against his throat, just below his adam's apple.

"Gonna behave, my flower?" Bodie's thumb caressed the gun- touched skin.

Doyle shuddered. And nodded once. And lowered his eyes.

"That's lovely," Bodie said softly. "No kicking to make me have to cripple you?"

A brief shake of Doyle's head.

"No bloody biting either? Knock your teeth out easy." The gun just grazed the tight lips. "Whatever I put in your gorgeous mouth--no teeth, okay?"

"Okay." A defeated whisper.

"None of your sodding temper tantrums."

"No."

"Promise?"

"Yeh. Lemme loose, okay?"

"Let's see a bit of good-faith negotiating first, petal."

"What?" The glittering eyes promised all the good faith of a rabid rattlesnake.

"See, sunshine," Bodie sat down on the side of the bed, "perverted buggers like me don't just want fuckin' an' suckin'."

Green ice.

"What then?" was finally growled between clenched teeth.

Bodie leaned down over him, slid his free hand behind the head that tried to jerk away, tangled his fingers into the thick curls. "Oh, you know what it's gonna take, Doyle."

Doyle jerked his head again, hissing with pain at the sharp tug on his hair.

"C'mon, now.... Just a nice sweet kiss with lots of tongue, and then maybe I'll trust you out of the cuffs."

Maybe. Not likely.

"Yes?" Bodie leaned closer. "Kiss?"

Long odds. Doyle made a tiny nod of assent. His breath was fast and shallow.

So luscious, that mouth, reluctantly yielding, lips slowly parting, letting Bodie's tongue in and in and ... starting to meet and caress the invader, Doyle's tongue sliding through Bodie's lips and in and in and ...

Doyle's eyes closed, the weight of his head suddenly heavy and relaxed against Bodie's hand. And his tongue still moved in that sweet, restless search.

"Very nice, sunshine." Bodie drew away, wondering if his voice sounded as unsteady as it felt.

Hazy and soft for a fleeting moment, those opening eyes, so quickly retreating to wary calculation.

No release. Not even up for discussion.

Bodie set the gun down, well away. "Keep still, now." He moved to the foot of the bed and removed Doyle's shoes. "No kicking, that's right." He dropped the shoes and pulled off the socks. "Big feet you've got, sunshine. Nice though." He rubbed the insteps with his thumbs. Doyle jerked slightly. "Ticklish? Won't cripple you for that, but watch it. Know what they say big feet's a sign of?"

Doyle muttered mutinously "Yours are smaller than mine."

"Yeah." Bodie laughed. "Let's get a look at you, then." He released the high-arched feet and perched on the side of the bed, laid his powerful hand over the denim-clad bulge of Doyle's crotch, rubbing gently. "Hey, now ... coming up nice, aren't you?"

Doyle sucked in a sharp breath and looked away sullenly.

"It's all right, petal. Just biology, that is. What they always say, isn't it?"

"And stop callin' me soddin' petal!"

The hand tightened, bringing an edge of pain. "No tantrums, flower, remember?"

Doyle's lips drew back over clenched teeth. "Yeh."

Bodie's fingers loosened, moved to the waistband of Doyle's jeans, unfastening, easing the concealing denim and briefs away. He coaxed the swelling cock into the open and hefted it on his palm for a moment, then hooked his fingers into the cloth and tugged downwards. "Lift up a bit, petal-- don't know how you haven't strangled to death in these. Worth it to keep poor mad buggers like me on the simmer, is it?" He worked the jeans and briefs down, drew them off. "Now I can see what I'm getting." He looked into the green eyes that stared back at him unblinking. "Turn you over, see what I'll be fuckin', yeh?"

Doyle made a choked wordless protest.

"No? Want to watch what I'm doing, eh?" He reached for the buttons of Doyle's shirt, undoing them slowly, spreading it wide. "Can't get this off with your hands in cuffs, can I? Have to make do." His fingers smoothed over the furry skin, then teased at the brown nipples. "Ah, like that, do we?"

Doyle moaned and tried to writhe away.

"Nowhere to go, my lovely. Keep still now."

Bodie reached down to pull off his own shoes and socks, then stood to strip off, keeping his eyes fixed on his prey. The green eyes returned his gaze, strayed away to rake over his nakedness, returned.

"Reckon shoe size doesn't signify, right, petal? Looks about even to me." Bodie stroked lightly along the shaft that thrust aggressively from his crotch. "Ready for this, are you?" He knelt on the bed, straddling Doyle's thighs.

A silvery strand oozed from Bodie's cock, fell, glistened in the mat of Doyle's pubic hair. Doyle's cock pulsed and twitched, and Bodie reached to caress it with sure, gentle fingers.

"Nnnnn." Doyle shivered, moaned again.

Bodie's thumb gathered leaking fluid from the tiny slit and spread it over the tip of his own weeping shaft.

"Going to suck it, Doyle? Suck it as nicely as you kissed me?" Green eyes huge.

Bodie crawled up the bed, crouched astride Doyle's shoulders. "Any other bloke's dick ever been in this sweet mouth, sunshine?"

A quick headshake.

"Up that tight little arse?"

"No!" Half answer, half plea.

"Open up now, petal. It's all the lube you're getting so you'd better get it good and slippery. And I don't want to feel teeth, remember."

Bodie guided his rigid cock to the slowly parting lips with his right hand and slipped his left hand beneath Doyle's head, tilting it forward, twining luxuriously in the mass of tangled curls. His mouth remembered those lips.

Hot wet heaven engulfed his cockhead. Slid along the shaft. Doyle's tongue moved on him, around, over, along, wrenching a deep groan from Bodie's throat. Long moments of paradise....

"Enough now, sunshine," he gasped, pulling away. His released cock gleamed with slickness, and Doyle's lips were parted, shining wet, the tip of his tongue gliding over them in nervous anticipation of Bodie's next move. Or was he inviting renewed kisses? His eyes...unfathomable now. Don't get lost in those eyes....

Bodie grabbed one of the pillows and moved back to straddle Doyle's thighs. Slid his hands beneath the tight cheeks of his arse. Lifted, stuffed the pillow underneath.

"Bend your knees up!" he commanded, catching, spreading, reaching into the shadowed cleft, brushing his thumb over the tight little knot of muscle.

Doyle whimpered deep in his chest, surrendering.

Bodie ducked his head down, captured the other man's straining prick in his mouth, listened to the whimpering turn into harsh little cries of ecstasy, then pulled back, enjoying Doyle's involuntary protest at abandonment. He tugged the strong-muscled thighs over his shoulders, turning his head from side to side to suck the musky Doyle scent into his lungs.

He nudged at the tight ring with the tip of his cock, felt a convulsing through Doyle's whole body. He stayed still, letting the leaking fluid soak against the entry, then pressed inward, just a little, then a little more....

Ahh, so tight, so hot, so silk-clutch-grab....

Doyle sucked in a hissing breath. "No--gerroff me--oh christ--Bodie--"

And inward another inch ... Relished Doyle's renewed struggle to escape.

"Stoppit--darlin'--darlin' Bodie--stop--!!" Getting frantic now. Lovely.

A little more. In ... fantastic ... no, something not right ...

"Darlin'--" It was a sob of pain now.

Bodie suddenly realised what he was hearing.

He pulled back abruptly, searching Ray's pain-twisted face.

"What, love? What?"

"Fuckin' leg cramp!" Ray choked. "Lemme get it straightened out--oh, shit! Shit!" He was dragging against the cuffs, desperately twisting.

"Which one?"

"Left--oh christ it hurts--"

Bodie's left hand pushed on Ray's knee, his right hand encircling the spasming calf muscle. "Keep it bent, love. Let me--don't try to stretch it, you'll rip the muscle fibres and hurt all week. Let me, sweetheart."

His fingers kneaded, soothed until the anguished gasps subsided and Ray moaned gratefully: "Oh, that's better." He was sweating, shivering.

Bodie pressed his lips against the now quiescent muscle, then straightened up, reaching to release Ray's wrists from the cuffs, frowning over the abrasions and laying lips and tongue to them.

"Knew that was a bloody mistake," he growled. "Need to get those padded things." He gathered Ray against him, stroking his hair, his shoulders, taking his mouth in a long, deep kiss.

"Okay, love?" he murmured when they finally broke for air.

"Ummm." Ray relaxed in his arms. "Reckon the rape's had it for now, then."

"Sort of lost the mood, didn't we." Bodie gently disentangled Ray from the crumpled remains of his shirt, massaging the abused wrists. "Knew I shouldn't let you talk me into using those bloody cuffs."

"Was going so nice..." Ray's desolate tone made Bodie smile.

"Didn't hurt you, roughing you up, did I?"

The green eyes smiled back into his. "Might be a bruise or two. You can kiss 'em better. Didn't give in too easy, did I?"

Bodie chuckled. "Thought I'd have to tickle you into submission."

"Kneecapping--that's bloody 'orrible. Nearly put me right off."

"Nearly. Mad bugger line was good."

They twined, rolled, kissed, settled again.

"Get the lube, do you nice and slow, yeh?" Bodie murmured.

"Mmmm. Yes please. Can I bite now?"

"In moderation. No kicking, though."

"Scratch?"

"Christ, must you? Let's see your nails."

"Cut short, look. Did it specially when I shaved this evening."

"Both hands, you crafty sod."

"Don't trust me, do you?"

"Not Pygmalion likely!"

"Both hands. Look."

Bodie kissed the long fingers. "Okay. But don't go overboard, all right?"

"Does wonders for your locker room image."

"Yeah, but Murph knows and I get fed up, you and him smirking."

Ray nuzzled against his neck. "Was a real nice rape, Bodie. Sorry I--er--fucked it up."

Bodie reached for the KY from the bed table, beside the discarded empty gun and ammo clip. "There'll be others, love." He fumbled the top off the tube. "Anyway, you got raped last time, too. Really my turn. You can start thinking it up soon as you want."

Cool gel covered his fingers, and he worked them tenderly into the hot, tight, clutching darkness.

"Love raping you, Bodie." Ray squirmed in lascivious delight.

"Don't I know it, my dar--" He stopped abruptly. Ray tensed.

"What? You okay?"

"Tell you what, mate, we need a new safe word. Right now."

"All this time--never even used it till today, did we?"

"Took me too long to catch on. And there you were hurting. Daft, but ... it sounded so ... natural ... when you said ..."

Ray giggled. "Yeah. Was perfect when we set it up. Circling round each other and spitting like tomcats. Last thing we'd ever ... But ... darlin' Bodie ... mmmm." He wriggled ecstatically against the fingers working inside him. "Fuck me, darlin' Bodie!" They shifted, kissed, melted together.

"Listen," Bodie raised his head suddenly, "you don't go diving at people aiming guns, specially with the safety off. You've got to play fair in future. Know you like to win, but ... okay, sweetheart? Or we'll be adopting one of Macklin's kittens."

"Well, you were aiming low, I could--"

"Ray!"

"Yeh. I know. Gun's always loaded, horse always kicks. Sorry, darlin'."

"Darlin' Ray," Bodie whispered as he sheathed himself deep in the avid body beneath him. Ray's legs grabbed about his waist, urging him deeper. Fingers tightening on his back. Teeth nipping at his shoulder. "Flower's okay to start you getting riled and petal still pisses you off...."

Ray's cock ground up against him. "May be getting to like 'em both."

"Got to be something we can't ever forget, never say while we're..."

Simultaneous inspiration: "Cowley!"

"Well, that bloody works," Bodie groused a moment later. "Now I've got to get it up again!"

[end]

 

Warning below

 

 

 

Please do not read this if you have rape-trigger issues


End file.
